


Manipulation: The Musical

by trashboy24



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashboy24/pseuds/trashboy24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single note could slit Allison's neck, and Vanya knew what a chord could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation: The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is pre-dallas but after vanya becoming the white violin but also before she was shot?? yeah okay

"The one fault with your ability," Her white bow played a chord, causing Allison to choke violently, falling to her knees, "is that you need your voice."

Vanya looked down at her sister, her lips curling up into a sadistic smile. She had the world at her feet. But most importantly, she had Allison Hargreeves, down on her knees, breathing heavily and swallowing down spit, giving her best effort not to vomit on the floor, in front of her at her violin's command. The violin was resting under her chin, the bow in her grip by her leg. A single note could slit Allison's neck, and Vanya knew what a chord could do.

With a C#, Allison regained her movement. With a C, she was against the wall, her hands and back against it, glaring at Vanya.

"I heard a rum-" Vanya silenced her by simply plucking a string.

"Tsk, tsk, you really thought it would be that easy?" She looked down at the neck of her violin and the placement of her fingers on strings, "You're not the only one in this damned family with powers of manipulation, and don't act like you use them for good. Little miss 'I heard a rumor this' and 'I heard a rumor that'," For a moment, her expression faltered, showing a millisecond of sadness, but quickly returning to her disturbing smile. "Well, dearest sister, I heard a fairly interesting rumor about you," She stepped closer to Allison, her pure white smirk getting closer to her sister's scowl, "I heard a rumor that you won't make it out of this room alive if you don't do exactly what I tell you."

Allison's eyes widened with fear before she blinked it away and replaced it with a cold stare, filled with hatred. Vanya took a step back, playing a soft tune, smiling as if she wasn't holding her own sister under a threat, as if she wasn't turned into the monster she was. Allison had seen the exact twirl before, and was immediately mesmerized.

An overwhelming sense of intoxication took over. Vanya was so different yet still the same. She almost forgot the situation she was in, she almost forgot that she was watching against her will, but Allison almost didn't care. Her unnatural white silhouette looked graceful and almost surreal against the dark room around her. As her body swayed and the song went through crescendos and tempo increases, she was nearly hypnotised.

As if it were the final chord in front of a large audience, Vanya played a fermata on her white violin. With glassy eyes, Allison felt it down her spine. The music wrapped around her and touched her in all the right places. She watched Vanya as she started to glide towards her, and before she knew it their lips were pressed together in a heated measure, hearts beating in common time, bleached white hands causing off-beat yet in tune syncopation.

"Now, are you going to be a good girl, Allison?" Vanya pulled away abruptly, leaving her sister in an unsatisfied daze, her name rolling off her bittersweet tongue. It was the first time she had been able to speak since she tried to get away, though that seemed like hours ago. Her abilities must have been restored during the violin solo, but she was too focused to even notice the invisible grip on her vocal chords being released. It wasn’t until she had been asked a direct question that she realized the strain around her neck was no longer there.

Vanya laughed, “Just noticed?” Allison looked up, wondering why she had given her the source of her power back.

“I needed to hear how much you would moan for me, and I trust you won’t be playing any tricks, right?” She gave her violin a quick glance before looking directly into Allison’s eyes. Allison looked straight back, seeing the way her eyes were bright blue, the only color on her entire body, looking directly into her soul. She felt like Vanya could see her deepest desires at that moment, like she knew what she wanted. She was right.

Vanya bent over and plucked her finger on the third string of her violin, letting Allison fall down to her knees again, though this time she willingly stayed there.

Vanya laughed, “How pathetic. On your knees begging for a treat like a dog. You’re a pervert, aren’t you?” Allison’s pale skin turned pink, something that rarely happened.

Suddenly, Vanya slapped her across the face and she gasped loudly, “I asked you a question, and you’re going to answer me,” She had a deranged look in her eyes as if she was getting off on the now red cheek’s contrast against violet hair. She placed her cold hand on it, rubbing it with her thumb, admiring red under white. Her pseudo-sweet smile hadn’t faded, and Allison faced her again.

“I-I’m a pervert.” Her eyes were watering from the unexpected blow to her face, her voice cracking.

“Good girl. You’re wet down there, aren’t you?” The hand on Allison’s face brushed down her cheek to her neck, wrapping her fingers around it, not squeezing hard but just enough to feel it when she swallowed. After her hesitation to answer, Vanya’s grip tightened.

“Yes, y-yes! Vanya, please, I…” Allison started to plead but stopped when she felt the grip around her neck loosen.

“Go on.”

“I need you, Vanya, please…” Vanya answered by slightly rubbing her fingertips over the tight-fitting fabric covering Allison’s breasts. She let out a breathy moan and the touch only moved lower. She was unbelievably turned on, and every touch was making her want even more. Vanya reached Allison’s clit and stopped.

“V-Vanya, why did yo-” Her whimpering was silenced by another hard slap against her cheek.

“I never gave you permission to speak, did I?” Colorless fingers wrapped in violet hair and pulled. Allison’s groan couldn’t be differentiated from pain or pleasure, the stimulation getting to her. Vanya pulled her by her hair to a chair, though it looked more like a makeshift throne. She sat and pulled Allison close to her nearly dripping wetness.

“Eat up, pervert, here’s your treat,” Allison started lifting her hands only to receive another hard hit. “I said your mouth, not your hands.”

Allison pressed her lips up to Vanya’s clit and she immediately gripped her hair, moaning. She was desperately waiting to feel Allison’s tongue against her, and it was even better than she had imagined. She bit her lower lip as she felt her licking up her cunt, sighing in ecstasy. After not long, Vanya gave a high pitched moan as she came, "Look at the mess you've made, clean it up." Allison did the best she could to lick up all of it. As soon as Vanya was pleased with her work, she lifted up her foot and pushed Allison away with it. She stripped The Rumor of her tight suit, tearing right in the middle of the umbrella logo. She leaned right next to Allison's ear, "Sometimes I like doing the work without the violin, it makes it a bit more personal." Vanya bit and kissed down her chest, leaving dark marks all the way down, some of them even bleeding. "You never knew I was a composer, did you?" There was a pause of silence, only filled with Allison's moans, "Because you ignored me like everyone else. Makes a difference when you're the score, doesn't it?" Allison was too consumed in whimpering and wincing every time Vanya bit to answer. With a small laugh, she stopped biting and looked up at Allison's pleading expression,  "You've been such a good girl, so I forgive you."

She stood and picked up her violin, playing a romantic sound. Allison's hands drifted down to where she begged to be touched, and she teased herself. The slow rhythm in which she touched herself was in line with the bow against strings, Vanya in her throne watching her sister lay naked on the floor. She picked up the pace and Allison's moans let her know that her hand had as well.

"I-I'm so cl-clo..." Allison's speech was broken with loud breathy moans, and as soon as Vanya noticed she was close to the edge, she stopped playing. Her now wet hand reached away from her quick movements as she made complaints about Vanya stopping, though uncomprehendable.

"You're not allowed to come without my permission. Understand?" Allison nodded quickly and the violin played in the same sequence, over and over. A soft romantic tune that suddenly gains speed and volume, quickly coming to a complete stop. After denying her orgasm at least four more times, Vanya played the high fermata that sent Allison off edge. Her hand was covered in her cum, her body sweaty and hot, her breathing fast and unpredictable. Vanya set down her violin before reaching down and moving away the purple strands of hair that were sticking to Allison's cheeks.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Allison nodded in agreement with Vanya, her breathing calmed down.

"I need you to repeat after me. Will you do that, darling?" Vanya gave her sister a suggestive look, as if she would be rewarded for doing so.

"I heard a rumor," started Vanya, "that I won't remember any of this after I wake up."

Allison repeated without paying attention to the words coming from her mouth, and she blacked out.


End file.
